Feature Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Falco Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler5_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker5_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle6 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 27" | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler6_1 = John J. Welch | Inker6_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle7 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Radium Mine" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler7_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker7_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * three escaped convicts Other Characters: * John Brent, engineer, Beaver Radium Company Locations: * ** Ghost Lake Items: * hunk of radium ore concealed in a pillow | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle8 = The Clock: "Phantom Gang Escapes Police Again" | Synopsis8 = The Phantom Gang has been eluding police by running their getaway cars up ramps into the backs of big trucks, for several weeks, before the Clock figures out their gimmick and busts them. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane, NYPD Antagonists: * The Phantom Gang Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = Big Top | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle11 = Captain Fortune: "Angela" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Officer ** "Revenge" Crew Antagonists: * Captain Gabul ** Crew of Pirates Other Characters: * Merchant Galleon Crew * Merchant Galleon Passengers * Angela Locations: * * ** Skull Island Vehicles: * English Privateer Galleon "Revenge" ** Revenge's Longboat * Pirate Ship * Merchant Galleon | StoryTitle12 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = John Devlin | Inker12_1 = John Devlin | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle13 = Rance Keane: "Gold Mine" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = William Smith | Penciler13_1 = William Smith | Inker13_1 = William Smith | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pee Wee Lee Antagonists: * Arch Cantle Locations: * Southwestern United States ** Meade City ** worthless gold mine | StoryTitle14 = Charlie Chan: "Claire Lamont" | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler14_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker14_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Kirk Barrow Antagonists: * Katherine Evans Other Characters: * Gina Lane * Claire Lamont * Armand De Remy * Cooper the Butler * Ann Drew * E.A. Cross * Tom Martin Locations: * | StoryTitle15 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler15_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker15_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * [[Darrel Dane (Quality Universe)|'Doll Man']] was the first super-powered mystery-man on his version of Earth, and was actually stronger at doll-size than when normal, as strong as twenty full-sized men. ** At the end of this story, both Dr. Roberts and Martha definitely do know Darrel Dane's double identity. ** Darrel Dane's doll costume grows with him, when he luckily returns to normal size with no side effects from shrinking. How this happens is never explained in the superhero's long career at Quality Comics, and is also never explained in the character's 1970s revival at DC Comics. * Captain Fortune has left San Louvelle, wherever it was, and sailed to the Caribbean. * Rance Keane makes a long-distance phone-call from a ranch house out west. And in he encounters a modern freight train. There are still no automobiles seen in this strip. Everything else, includine stage coaches ( ), is moved by horses. So this series is set in the 1920s or later. | Trivia = * This issue of Feature Comics went on sale on November 1st 1939. At this time in comic book publishing history, the entire population of costumed, super-powered superheroes consisted of DC’s Superman, Centaur’s Amazing Man, Centaur’s Fantom of the Fair, Fox’s Blue Beetle, Fox’s The Flame, Harvey’s Shock Gibson, Marvel’s Human Torch, and now Quality's Doll Man. ** (Caveats: 1/ Centaur’s Speed Centaur was nude, not costumed. 2/ Centaur’s Mighty Man didn’t adopt a costume until later. 3/ MLJ’s Wizard didn’t adopt a costume until later. 4/ MLJ's Bob Phantom started concurrently with Doll Man. 5/ Fox’s Samson, like Marvel’s Submariner, wore ordinary shorts or trunks. 6/ Dell’s Martan the Marvel Man wore the sci-fi fashions of his native time and place, like DC’s Gary Concord the Ultra Man.) | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #27 incomplete issue, but with complete Doll Man and The Clock stories }}